One Orphanage Summer
by xoxLewrahxox
Summary: One shot: Written for Challenge 24 on my forum. Tom Riddle's summer has just become a little more interesting when he meets a new young girl at the orphanage. They are both intrigued by each other, but does Tom think that she will be useful to him?


**A/N: Dedicated in three ways to Inkfire, Tuesday November and APieceOfGumIsNotStuckInMyHair (Az- for her prompt, Liz- for creating the challenge, Margrethe- for her support and encouragement.)**

**Prompt: Write about a moment in Tom Riddle's childhood and how he meets a young muggle girl. **

**Az, I hope that I have done your prompt justice- I really do.. For everyone else: I hope that you enjoy reading my fanfiction as I haven't written anything in such a long time. I may be a little rusty. **

* * *

**One Orphanage Summer **

* * *

"Olive, don't play with the china cup!"

"Benjamin, don't punch William!"

"John, remember your manners."

Shouting was heard frequently throughout the orphanage and after a while, most of the older children learnt that it was just something that they would have to grow used to. However, the screaming was both infuriating and petty to the boy named Tom Riddle. He could not tolerate the matron's irritating screech, nor the children deliberating trying to seek a small amount of attention from the staff that worked at the orphanage. Tom disliked immensely the 'foolish children' (as he put it) forever searching for scraps of acknowledgement and care like pining dogs.

On the first landing there was an armchair which was in front of an open window. From there, Tom could simply sit there reading a book at his leisure whilst mocking the children who played in the yard below- Those who thought it was fun to pretend to be wizards casting spells which let a smirk glide over Tom's features. There were also those girls who pretended to be mermaids, brushing their silky hair- this allowed Tom to let another smirk roll across his face.

Despite this 'entertainment' for the summer, Tom could not help but wonder how wasting his time at this murky orphanage was setting him back even further in his quest to find out about his heritage. It was something that had been troubling him for years, in fact. He detested that every so often; Emily Hanson's grandma would come and take her out for a day of excitement. He wondered whether he had a wizard Grandpa or any Wizarding relative who could come and take him away from this dirty hovel one summer. He realised that It was only then could his wonder be fulfilled and his thirst to know about his heritage be quenched.

If it meant, looking through book after book in the Hogwarts Library when he returned to school, or spending evenings trawling through Pureblood family trees, so be it. It was rumoured that he could have a connection with the great Salazar Slytherin because of his gift to speak parseltongue. If that was true, Tom would be blessed with such noble and gifted ancestors.

His train of thought was interrupted by the new member of staff:

"You should be playing outside and enjoying the sunshine." She commented, placing the laundry basket that she was holding on the floor.

Tom glanced out of the window and noticed that Amy Benson was skipping.

"I do not play." He murmured.

"Is that so?" She inquired, coming closer towards the armchair which Tom sat in. She took a small blue ball out of her apron and offered it to him.

"Forgive me, but I am not five years old." Tom said, trying to prevent the tone of surprise from leaving his mouth.

"No, my dear, forgive me. The offering of the blue ball was not a condescending gesture. I was thinking that perhaps you could organise a game of rounders with the other children?"

He did not understand her aim, was she trying to make him feel 'happy'? Make him feel important?

"Oh," She said thoughtfully "you are the boy that goes off to school are you not? Tom isn't it?"

Tom gave her a glare that was unnoticed by the member of staff.

"You must not know me, forgive me once more. My name is Victoria Besston. You will have to call me Miss Besston though. So, tell me do you fear that the other children will not make friends with you? "She inquired.

"I do not need friends Miss Besston." Tom snarled. He could hardly believe this woman's ignorance. 'Was it not obvious that he wanted to be left alone?' He thought bitterly.

"Yes you do. Everybody needs friends." Miss Besston giggled.

"Do not laugh." Tom hissed at her viciously.

Miss Besston was stunned. The smile that was displayed across her face a moment previously vanished completely. She refused to let herself feel frightened, for he was just a twelve year old boy, but there was something about him which troubled her and made her heartbeat increase.

"I must take this laundry upstairs." Miss Besston murmured hurriedly.

She picked up the laundry basket and Tom was sure that he heard a small: "Goodbye Tom." Leave her lips. Yet, as he heard her climbing the stairs, he could not help thinking of what would happened if she accidently slipped.

The freshly laundered shirts, dresses, trousers and skirts would tumble down the stairs. A mess would be formed that would be certain. Then as she crashed to the floor- there would be a graze on her elbow, her knee, her back and her hand. A scream of pain would echo through the orphanage. Tom always carried his wand in his pocket because surely there would be thieves who would steal it. The ministry may find out, but Tom was sure that he could persuade and flatter them into thinking that the poor little orphanage boy's life during the summer was so difficult and tedious. It was so easy and so simple- perhaps the perfect plan.

Then, the wand was in Tom's hand and the scream did echo.

Mrs Cole was panting as she climbed the stairs. Both Mrs Cole and Tom looked to see that Victoria Besston had a gash across her left cheek and blood was seeping out of it. She groaned in pain as Mrs Cole rushed to help her up. Carefully, she helped her down the stairs- a worried look evident on her face.

Tom let out a smirk of delight.

As his eyes wandered from the window to the staircase, he noticed a small girl watching him with curiosity. She had blonde ringlets and they came to her shoulders. Her eyes were blue in colour similar to pools of water. Her intrigued eyes scanned Tom's face and his dark eyes stared back at her

"Was the boy safe?" The girl questioned herself.

Tom looked down towards the girl's shoes and as his eyes travelled towards her face once more; he noted that she was clutching a white coloured teddy bear in her hands. It looked quite aged as if someone had given it to her second hand, and the grey bow that was tied around the bear's neck appeared frayed.

A small smile formed on the girl's lips.

"Do you like him? The girl said, indicating towards her teddy bear. "His name is George. My mother gave him to me before she died."

"Did she? And why would I want to know that?" Tom whispered- menace creeping into his voice.

The girl approached him fearlessly

"Haven't you got a teddy bear?" She asked, sitting on the ground in front of Tom.

"No. "Tom said incredulously.

"Did your mother not give you a teddy bear before she died? Or, when she left you here? " The girl questioned

"I do not know what my mother looked like. She died just after I was born. That is what _they _told me." Tom replied with boredom entering his voice.

Silence fell between the pair. Tom watched as the girl hugged the bear to her chest and she started speaking to it- talking about tea parties and how the bear should look forward to it.

Tom rolled his eyes.

The girl made eye contact with Tom once more and her eyes illuminated as she said delightedly.

"I forgot to tell you that my name is Charlotte. Mrs Cole says my name is pretty. Do you think that it is pretty? Oh, what is your name?"

"I have a name, but I dislike it very much."

"Please tell me! I told you my name." Charlotte cried. "If we are going to be friends then-"

"You will not be my friend! I am only here for the summer." Tom snarled harshly.

The girl looked hurt and she hugged her teddy bear again tightly in comfort. She was reluctant to say anything more- for fear of upsetting the boy she had just met, but then she realised:

"You must be Tom. I heard Mrs Cole and Miss Besston talking about you. You go away to school."

She rose to her feet.

"Tell me about your school please! Is it exciting? Is it interesting? Is it boring? Please, please tell me!" Charlotte continued excitedly

"My school is away from the muggle towns-" Charlotte opened her mouth to ask him what 'muggles' were, but Tom raised his hand and glared at her which Charlotte knew was her cue to just be patient and listen.

"There is no hiding at my school and you are free to be your true self." Tom told her- resentment building in his throat. He hated having to be so secretive about his identity as a wizard, but this girl intrigued him. He thought she was annoying to a certain extent, but she appeared to be useful.

"I learn special things that can make people do what I want them to do. I can make things move without touching them."

Charlotte gasped, then whispered in glee "My mother used to tell me bedtime stories when she was alive and wizards used to make things move like Mr Spell when he moved Lottie away from the poisonous lake.

Tom shook his head slowly.

"Please! Show me magic! Oh please!" Charlotte begged- eagerness forming quickly in her eyes.

Tom took out his wand and ignored Charlotte's exclamations of delight. Surely, he thought she needs to be acquainted with his power.

Charlotte's bear floated out of her hands and hovered in the air- awe shone in her sapphire eyes.

Tom knew that he must be cautious with Charlotte. She was a young girl who knew so little of the world out there. Her optimism surprised him and her playful nature intrigued him- perhaps she would be useful in completing little errands for him such as: making those children who angered him, or went against his wishes suffer. She would think that it would be a game- putting worms in Amy Benson's bed or drawing on Mrs Cole's best table cloth.

Tom sneered inwardly as the innocent girl beamed back at him.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise if any of those pesky typos have crept into here. **


End file.
